My Dearest Kannushi
by RyuShyki
Summary: U.A. Three Shoot. A l'époque d'Edo, dans un monde empreint d'esprit et de magie, un Kannushi forge sa lame, pour vaincre les démons. Il devra d'abord faire face aux siens.
1. Chapter 1

**My Dearest Kannushi.**

 **Pairing :** ZoSan

 **Rating :** M, pourquoi faire plus bas, je vous l'demande. / _Aucun intérêt ! (dixit la bêta avec un filet de sang au coin du nez)/_

 **Note :** Suite au retour tonitruant de ma colocataire de cerveau, j'ai nommé : _**Ainari**_ _/_ _C'est meuha !/_ , j'ai des « plots bunnies » plein la tête, qui la contamine également ! Et cette fiction en fait partie. C'est partie d'une image hyper inspirante de Kuroko no Basket, que j'ai honteusement détourné mouhahaha ! Nous nous sommes également aidés du manga « Fragments d'amour », pour avoir une base solide pour ce délire.

Je tiens à préciser qu'au début de l'histoire, Sanji est brun _/_ _GNYAAAAAH !_ _la bêta vient de mourir/_ , pour mieux coller à la nature profondément brune des japonais. –sors le bouclier anti-tomates-. L'histoire se situe dans l'air d'Edo. Merci à Aslak, pour sa vidéo explicative sur comment forger un katana, sur YouTube (ce mec est un viking).

Sur ce, enjoyez votre lecture !

Crédit musique: _Relaxing Japanese Music - Kojiki (古事記)_

* * *

La tête de Sanji perça la surface de l'eau de son baquet en bois, ses poumons ne supportant plus son apnée. Ses mèches brunes lui collaient au visage il inspira profondément, faisant disparaître la brûlure dans sa poitrine. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, mettant ses cheveux en arrière. Il soupira, restant quelques instants sans bouger, puis sortit de l'eau qui commençait à refroidir, attrapant le linge propre posé sur le paravent de bois pour s'essuyer, avant d'enfiler son haori bleu d'une ceinture noire et d'un hakama de la même couleur. Il attacha ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête d'un cordon de cuir brun.  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers le panneau de bois et le fit glisser, se retrouvant sur la petite coursive extérieure de sa maison. Il faisait encore nuit et les grillons chantaient dans l'obscurité.

Aujourd'hui était un « grand » jour pour lui, car il allait devenir un Kannushi, protecteur du temple et des Kami.

Aujourd'hui, il commencerait à forger sa lame, le procédé durant un bon mois, et y implanterait une conscience, crée de toute pièce par ses soins, pour protéger les hommes, aider les esprits et détruire les démons.

Toute sa vie, il avait attendu ce moment, avait étudié, s'était entraîné corps et âme, pour ce jour. Et actuellement, un nœud s'était formé dans son ventre fait de trac et de stress, pesant lourd dans son estomac. Et si finalement, il n'était pas fait pour ça ? Si son propre esprit était trop déviant pour devenir Kannushi ?

Il inspira fébrilement en remontant la coursive, prenant un lampion pour s'éclairer, se dirigeant vers le temple, où il devrait prier et se purifier l'esprit, avant d'aller à la forge. La première étape était terminée : la création du tamahagane, l'acier spécifique aux katanas, s'était achevé la veille, après onze jours de labeur.

Il monta les escaliers, observant la frondaison luxuriante des cerisiers en fleurs. Il poussa l'une des portes, entrant dans l'atmosphère mystique et silencieuse du temple. Traversant le hall, il arriva devant l'autel et s'y agenouilla, allumant deux bâtons d'encens et joignit ses mains, priant Kanaya Noshin, la déesse du métal précieux, lui demandant humblement de veiller sur lui lors des jours à venir. Alors qu'il renouvelait sa prière pour la troisième fois, le calme s'empara de lui, le soulageant du nœud dans son ventre. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur… Personne ne connaissait sa déviance, sa préférence pour les hommes, car il la cachait en courtisant ouvertement toutes les jolies femmes qu'il croisait, et il comptait bien garder ce penchant secret. Il ferait un bon Kannushi, peu importe ses désirs. Il se releva, prit quelques pièces et les déposa comme offrande, saisissant la corde de la cloche, qui émit un son bas et transcendant. Il pria une nouvelle fois.

Il descendit les escaliers et marcha calmement vers la forge, où son maître l'attendait. Zeff surveillait le brasier et sa température quand il entra. Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête et se mit immédiatement au travail.

Il inscrit les prières sur le papier et de riz et prépara un mélange d'eau argileuse et de cendres, destiné à empêcher l'intrusion d'oxygène sur la surface du métal lors de l'opération de forge, et prévenir la rouille une fois la lame terminée. Puis, avec l'aide de Zeff et d'un apprenti, ils martelèrent les pépites de tamahagane, les brisant en petits morceau, avant qu'il ne les inspecte sur la tranche sous l'œil vigilant de son maître, triant les morceaux en fonction de leur teneur en carbone.

Suite à cela, les morceaux sélectionnés furent empilés sur une plaque d'acier et recouvert du papier de riz aux prières et du mélange d'eau. Pendant toute la forge, la plaque fut recouverte de cette solution. Commença alors le martelage de l'acier, destiné à répartir le carbone, tout en chassant les bulles d'air et les impuretés. L'acier fut ensuite étiré et replié, pour obtenir plus de finesse, de nombreuses fois. À chaque replis, le nombre de couches se multipliait par deux, d'abord une, puis deux, puis quatre, puis huit. Sanji répéta l'opération une quinzaine de fois. Le dos du sabre était fait d'acier souple, qui permettrait à la lame de se plier sans se briser, le tranchant d'un acier dur, permettant de prendre des coups sans se fendiller.

Il mit la lame en forme, et alors qu'il allait passer à l'étape de la trempe, son maître l'attrapa par le col et le traîna vers la sortie.

 **_ Eh sale gosse, ça fait huit heures que t'es là. J'ai pas envie que tu me claques entre les doigts, va te nourrir. Dépêche.**

Le brun se débattit sous la poigne de son aîné.

 **_ Nan mais je rêve, c'est toi qui me dis ça, vieillard sénile ?! Lâche-moi, j'ai pas fini !**

 **_ Tu reviendras quand t'auras mangé, pas avant.**

Et Zeff de le flanquer dehors, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. La fraîcheur de l'extérieur lui hérissa les poils. Sanji s'avança vers la porte, prêt à lâcher un flot d'injures bien sentit, quand son corps se rappela à lui : prit dans la forge, il en avait oublié ses besoins primaires. Il cavala jusqu'à une partie isolée de la forêt, où il put soulager sa vessie trop chargée, un soupir de satisfaction lui échappant.

Une fois terminé, il remit ses vêtements en place et descendit vers l'auberge, se lavant les mains au préalable dans un court d'eau. Il souleva l'un des carrés de tissus suspendu devant la porte et salua Makino d'un mouvement de tête. C'était l'heure où tout le monde mangeait et il ne restait plus beaucoup de places. Il s'installa rapidement au comptoir, prenant dans un pot une paire de baguettes.

La jeune femme brune, qui apparemment avait prévu le coup, lui apporta rapidement son bol de ramen préféré. Il la remercia d'un grand sourire.

 **_ Merci pour ce que je reçois. Le vieux débris t'aurait-il dit quelque chose ?**

La brune lui rendit son sourire.

 **_ Oui, il m'a demandé de te préparer à manger, il savait que tu n'y penserais pas.**

Sanji eut un rictus. Le vieux schnock pensait à tout… Il joignit ses mains avant de commencer à manger avec appétit, espérant terminer rapidement pour retourner à son sabre, lorsque Makino lui rappela gentiment de prendre le temps de déguster, repartant servir ses clients.

Il calma donc le rythme de sa mastication. Son corps commençait à prendre le contrecoup de ces huit heures de travail. Zeff ne lui en voudrait pas s'il faisait une sieste avant de revenir… Il termina son bol et remercia une nouvelle fois Makino, laissant les pièces du paiement sur le comptoir.

Il retourna à la forge et contourna le bâtiment, se faufilant dans la petite salle de repos attenante et se glissa sur un futon. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'embarquer pour une sieste réparatrice.

Il se réveilla d'attaque et rentra dans la forge, prêt à reprendre son activité. Il inspira à fond, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait à faire, la précipitation ne servirait à rien. Il s'attela donc à l'étape de la trempe, appliquant un mélange d'argile, de poudre de pierre ponce et de cendres sur le dos et les côtés de la lame, tandis que le tranchant recevait un mélange d'argile noir et de poudre de charbon, la dissociation entre les deux formant la ligne de trempe.

Venait ensuite l'étape primordiale : donner une âme au katana. Durant toutes les étapes précédentes, il avait mené ses pensées sur le chemin de la concentration, ne pensant qu'au mouvement suivant, s'oubliant dans les flammes de la forge. Il plaça la lame sur le feu, et l'observa longuement, s'assurant de répartir la chaleur sur toute la lame, l'imprégnant de son regard et de ce qu'il voulait. Il enfouit plus profondément ses désirs déviants, répétant la litanie descriptive de ce à quoi devrait ressembler l'esprit qui prendrait corps.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le sabre avait déjà fait son choix, s'imprégnant de son créateur dès que ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec les fragments de tamahagane.

Lorsque la lame obtint la couleur du soleil levant, Sanji la sortit du feu et la plongea brutalement dans un bain d'eau, scellant par ce moyen l'esprit du katana. En ressortant, la courbure de la lame s'était accentuée. Il essuya la lame avec un tissu doux, l'observant avec une certaine satisfaction, même s'il était loin d'avoir terminé et passa au premier polissage, qui dévoila la démarcation entre le tranchant et le dos du sabre.

Quand cette opération fut terminée, il s'installa confortablement pour graver la partie qui rentrerait dans le manche, inscrivant le lieu, la date et son nom.

Il s'essuya le front en relevant la tête, remarquant qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Ce petit instant de déconcentration permit à son corps de se manifester ; faim, soif, fatigue et envie de pisser.

Il soupira et se leva, posant la lame sur l'enclume avant de sortir dans l'air frais de la nuit. Allumant le lampion qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée le matin même, il prit la direction de la forêt pour satisfaire son besoin le plus pressant. Il revint sur la route pavée et monta ensuite jusqu'à sa maison. C'était celle de Zeff au départ, mais comme le vieux croûton passait sa vie entre le temple et la forge, il lui l'avait cédé pour une poignée de riz.

Il se restaura rapidement avant d'aller se coucher, priant pour que l'esprit qu'il avait créé soit conforme et le serve au mieux.

Il passa les dix jours suivant à polir la lame, utilisant sept pierres de grès, granite et calcaire allant de la plus épaisse à la plus fine, pour finir, le onzième jour, avec la dernière, le jistuya.

Il dû méditer et se concentrer pour éviter de se blesser avec le tranchant de la lame, posant la poussière de pierre à même celui-ci, l'écrasant de son pouce. Une fois l'opération terminé, il tamponna l'acier d'un mélange d'huile et d'oxyde de fer avec précaution, pour révéler le grain de la lame et la protéger de la rouille. Il termina enfin avec le polissage de la pointe, avec laquelle il prit un soin tout particulier.

Enfin, il s'attela à la création des accessoires, de la tsuba, la garde, qu'il tailla finement, de la tsuka, la poignée, en bois de magnolia, des menukis, ces petits portes bonheur en métaux précieux. Il tressa son manche d'un ruban de coton vert sombre.

Il termina, plusieurs jours plus tard, en laquant le saya, le fourreau, ajoutant les dernières touches.

Après un mois complet de dur travail, son sabre de Kannushi était enfin terminé.

Il ne restait plus qu'à le consacrer au temple, et voir à quoi ressemblait l'esprit caché dans la lame. Rien que ça…

Il déglutit, fébrile, et rangea la lame dans le fourreau, serrant ses mains autour du bois, pressant la garde contre son front, son cœur tanguant entre la satisfaction, la fierté et l'anxiété.

Il sortit de la forge et rentra chez lui en vitesse pour se purifier de la crasse qu'il avait accumuler en travaillant, se préparant un bon bain, quand il entendit du bruit venant de sa porte, puis la voix d'Aokiji s'élever.

 **_ T'es là gamin ?**

 **_ Oui, dans l'arrière cours. Et je ne suis plus un gosse, Aokiji, c'est toi qui devient vieux.**

De fait, il était en train de remplir deux seaux d'eau pour les mettre à chauffer. Il entendit son rire se rapprocher.

 **_ Un peu de gentillesse envers ton aîné** , fit le grand brun à la peau bronzé en entrant dans la cour, habillé d'un kimono bleu foncé à rayure blanche, son sabre coincé dans sa ceinture.

Sanji lui fit un sourire en coin tout en remplissant un autre seau.

 **_ Aide-moi, je serais plus enclin à me montrer respectueux.**

Aokiji eut un sourire et l'aida à monter les seaux, et à les mettre à chauffer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sabre, installé non loin sur un présentoir.

 **_ Je peux ?**

 **_ Vas-y.**

Le grand brun s'approcha de l'arme, s'agenouillant devant le présentoir pour la saisir et la dégainer. Il observa avec attention les détails, la finesse du grain, la manière dont il avait tressé la garde, puis la remis dans son fourreau et à sa place.

 **_ J'ai hâte de voir ce qui va en sortir** , déclara calmement Aokiji tout en se redressant, se dirigeant vers la porte. **Te sens-tu prêt ?**

Sanji se redressa pour rencontrer son regard, un sourire bancal sur le visage.

 **_ Je… Je me sens prêt... et en même temps terrifié. J'ai passé toute ma vie à attendre ce moment, s'il s'avérait que je n'en étais pas digne… Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.**

 **_ Tu deviendrais Mako, ou tu irais sûrement aider Makino en cuisine, tels que je te connais.**

 **_ Être Mako est un rôle de femme** , répondit durement Sanji, vexé.

 **_ Je sais, je plaisantais,** sourit Aokiji, bras croisé. **Tu finirais derrière les fourneaux à nous régaler de ta cuisine. Il a toujours des possibilités, Sanji, ne t'en fais pas. Je te vois tout à l'heure** , termina le grand brun en passant la porte, lui laissant son intimité.

Sanji inspira profondément. Effectivement, si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il terminerait cuistot. Ça serait un moindre mal, il le savait, lui qui adorait cuisiner, mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'il s'était entraîné… Il posa son regard sur le sabre.

 **_ Quoi qu'il se passe, je suis fière de ta conception…**

Il remplit son baquet de l'eau chaude et se déshabilla, se glissant dedans. Il se frotta la peau pour retirer la crasse, se demandant à quel modification physique il aurait droit.  
Aokiji avait vu ses yeux changé de couleur, passant de brun à bleu glace Zeff avait blanchi d'un coup, les cheveux de Jewelry étaient devenu rose, et ceux de Shanks rouge. Jusqu'à présent, seul le grand brun avait subi une autre transformation autre que capillaire, et on ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se doutant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les verrait brun. Une fois correctement purifié, il sortit du bain et se sécha, enfilant ses vêtements de cérémonie un hitoe rouge vif, un kariginu blanc immaculé, un sashinuki de la même couleur et ses sandales. Il mit en place son kanmuri, sa coiffe noir, et prit son sabre.

Il inspira profondément en sortant de chez lui, se dirigeant vers le temple. L'après-midi se terminait, le vent nocturne commençait à balayer le village des lampions avaient été allumé tout le long de sa route. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes du temple, il vit Jew, Aokiji, Shanks et Zeff, qui l'attendaient patiemment, tous dans leurs habits de cérémonie.

Le trac fit son grand retour dans son estomac. Il s'approcha et passa les portes, ouvertes pour l'occasion, toutes les lampes allumées. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à l'autel, où avait été placé un présentoir, sur lequel il déposa son sabre. Il inspira fébrilement et alluma plusieurs bâtons d'encens, l'odeur se répandit rapidement, les fumerolles s'éparpillant dans l'air, il pria à nouveau. Il offrit des pièces, ainsi qu'un ema, une petite plaque en forme de cheval. Prenant un pinceau et le trempant dans l'encre, il y inscrivit son vœu, et le déposa à côté des pièces.

Puis il prit le bâton auquel était accroché une multitude de petits papiers recouverts de prières, et le brandit au-dessus du sabre, de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite.

 **_ Mets-toi à mon service, lame divine. Je requiers ton aide, fais-toi connaître !**

Il répéta sa phrase trois fois, avant de baisser les bras et de reculer, fixant le sabre avec anxiété. C'était le moment de vérité. Il contrôla sa respiration tant bien que mal, espérant voir apparaître l'esprit féminin qu'il avait demandé.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent comme des siècles, il se mordit la lèvre. Au moment où Zeff fit un pas en avant, sûrement pour venir poser sa main sur son épaule, une fumée verte et dense s'échappa du katana. Elle s'enroula sur elle-même, prenant forme humaine.

Sanji commença à pâlir elle était grande pour une femme… et sacrément carré…

De fait, ce fut un homme qui apparut. Grand, musclé et carré, son corps était sculpté pour le combat. Sa peau était légèrement basanée, ses cheveux étaient verts, son seul œil valide gris acier, l'autre étant barré d'une cicatrice, son visage était dur, ses lèvres pleines. Il portait trois pendants d'oreilles en or à l'oreille gauche. Il était vêtu d'un kimono vert sombre aux manches déchirées, ouvert jusqu'à la taille, retenu par une ceinture rouge, qui soutenait trois katanas différents. Deux colliers lui ceignaient le cou, l'un de crocs, l'autre de perles en bois. Sur son bras gauche, un large ruban noir faisait le tour de son biceps galbé. De l'épaule jusqu'au dos de sa main droite, il était tatoué à l'encre noire, d'un motif complexe et magnifique. Il portait un pantalon lâche noir qui s'arrêtait à mi- mollet, et des getas de bois clair avec des lanières vertes, blanches et noires.

Sanji fit un pas en arrière, plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'était pas … ce qu'il avait demandé… Comment … ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Il déglutit et eut un petit mouvement raide de la tête en reprenant ses esprits. Il inspira et baissa les yeux, avant de les plonger dans la pupille grise qui l'observait.

 **_ Quel est ton nom ?**

 **_ Je me nomme Roronoa Zoro.**

Sa voix, grave et assurée, fit courir la chair de poule sur la peau du Kannushi.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Lerugamine, pickiline, little-grumpy et Liclick pour vos reviews :3

 **Chapitre 2.**

Sanji faisait les cents pas dans la petite coursive devant sa maison, le chant des grillons berçant ses oreilles, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. L'aube était en train de se lever. Il devait recevoir sous peu le lieu de son affectation, pour sa mission de purification, et ça le rendait un peu nerveux.

Faut dire aussi que depuis l'éveil de son sabre, qui avait d'ailleurs transformé son brun corbeau en blé blond, il était à fleur de peau. Comment avait-il pu se trahir aussi honteusement ? Zoro répondait en tout point à ses désirs les plus… inavoués… Quelle faiblesse ! Il s'était pourtant concentré du début à la fin, qu'est-ce qui avait pu merder dans le processus ?… Il n'en savait rien et n'osait même pas demander au principal intéressé, qui le couvait pourtant d'un regard… à lui dresser la chair de poule sur la peau à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient.

Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il était : le reflet de ses désirs. S'il l'approchait de trop près, les dieux seuls savaient ce qu'il pourrait se passer…

Quand il se retourna, il sursauta : l'esprit était adossé au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés sur son torse, une moitié de sourire accrochée sur le visage, le couvant de son œil. Il s'arrêta et détourna la tête, observant le paysage. Sa proximité lui était douloureuse, aussi tentatrice que frustrante.

 **_ Tu vas me fuir encore longtemps ?** Demanda Zoro, de sa voix grave assurée, un poil amusé.

Sanji déglutit et baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres. Son corps, ce traître, réagissait au simple son de sa voix, comment pouvait-il résister ?

 **_ Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.**

Il l'entendit expirer un petit rire et se redresser, se rapprochant. Il se tendit imperceptiblement, tournant la tête vers lui, l'avertissant d'un regard de ne pas faire un pas de plus. L'esprit s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire incroyablement attirant sur les lèvres, son odeur subtile arrivant jusqu'à lui, la peau de son torse à portée de ses doigts.

 **_ Tu perds ton temps en essayant de résister. On sait tous les deux pourquoi je suis là.**

 **_ Pour servir et protéger.**

 **_ Ça… et autre chose** , lâcha-t-il avant de se reculer doucement, le couvant encore de ce regard qui lui chauffait le sang.

Zoro leva la main, allant chercher celle de son Kannushi, la prenant dans la sienne pour lui embrasser les doigts délicatement. Sanji en arrêta de respirer…

L'esprit leva son œil vers lui et prit son temps pour libérer sa main, avant de disparaître dans une fumerolle d'un vert intense, un sourire satisfait en coin.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, sentant ses joues brûler. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !... Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains, insultant son traître de corps et son esprit déviant. Son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'embrasser ses doigts, il sauterait hors de ses côtes s'il l'embrassait sur la bouche ?! … Rien que l'image le fit rougir de plus belle. Et puis c'était quoi ces réactions de jeune fille prude ? Un homme ne devait pas ressentir de telles choses ! … Alors pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'il ait, consciemment ou non, créé un esprit comme Zoro ? … était-il si faible d'esprit pour ne pas avoir réussi à tenir ses désirs ?...

Il expira plusieurs fois, rentrant le ventre. Le mal était fait de toute façon, et il ne détruirait pas son sabre pour le voir disparaître. Il inspira profondément, s'assurant que ses joues ne chauffaient plus pour baisser ses mains. Il allait devoir faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Puis sa lame ne pourrait pas le trahir, normalement…

Il déglutit à nouveau, recommençant à faire les cents pas sur la coursive quand Aokiji arriva, descendant du temple, dans son kimono bleu. Il s'arrêta, décroissant les bras pour le saluer. Le sourire paisible du brun calma légèrement son anxiété.

 **_ Alors ?**

 **_ Tu vas avoir l'honneur de purifier une mine** **non** **loin d'ici : des démons se sont installé** **s** **dans les galeries et empêchent les mineurs de faire leur boulot. Il y a deux jours à cheval pour s'y rendre, tu pars quand tu es prêt. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, ces** **hommes** **ont besoin de retourner travailler.**

Sanji acquiesça.

 **_ Merci Aokiji, je prépare mon paquetage et j'y vais.**

Le grand brun posa sa main sur son épaule, un sourire apaisant sur les lèvres.

 **_ Se prendre la tête ne sers à rien gamin.**

Sanji rougit légèrement derrière sa mèche de cheveux. Est-ce qu'Aokiji se doutait de quelque chose ? Il le regarda s'éloigner avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Il se rendit à l'étage et trouva Zoro allongé dans son futon, endormit. Il resta quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte, fronçant les sourcils, avant d'avancer et de commencer à préparer ses affaires, prenant bien garde à ne pas le regarder. Il sortit la boite de rangement contenant sa tenue de cérémonie et un sac de toile pour y mettre son nécessaire de toilette et son kimono de nuit. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine et prépara sa nourriture pour le voyage.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa maison, fermant la porte, son katana coincé dans sa ceinture, il vit Zoro arriver, menant son cheval par la bride, brossé et harnaché. Il le fixa un instant, se demandant comment il avait fait pour passer de la chambre à l'écurie, situé au bout du village, avant de se rappeler que malgré son apparence humaine, il restait un esprit. Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Zoro releva le menton, un sourire canaille sur les lèvres avant de s'approcher, faisant se raidir à nouveau le Kannushi, assez près pour toucher le katana et disparaître, sa fumerolle réintégrant le sabre. Sanji serra les dents.

 **_ Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Arrêtes ça tout de suite** , grogna-t-il à l'attention de sa lame.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se doutait que l'esprit avait un rictus amusé.  
Il monta en selle et prit la direction de la mine. Heureusement pour lui, le temps et les températures étaient au beau fixe. Il effectua son voyage rapidement, ne s'arrêtant que la nuit pour dormir dans une auberge, ne prenant pas la peine d'appeler l'esprit. Ce dernier se tenait étrangement calme. Il n'avait rien essayé de … répréhensible, restant bien au chaud dans sa lame.

Au deuxième jour, en début d'après-midi, il atteignit les abords de la mine. La montagne était recouverte d'une épaisse forêt, le soleil jouait avec les ombres au sol. Son cheval renâcla alors qu'il arrivait sur le plateau devant l'entrée de l'exploitation, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne. Sanji lui caressa l'encolure pour le calmer et descendit de selle, attachant la bride un peu plus loin, pour calmer sa monture. Il sortit sa tenue de cérémonie et se déshabilla pour l'enfiler, préparant les sutras de purification et la plaque à suspendre à l'entrée de la mine.

Il sursauta en se retournant, ne s'attendant pas à voir Zoro, adossé à un arbre, une main sur ses katanas, le couvant du regard. Il resta un instant interdit, avant de le foudroyer du regard, ses joues commençant à chauffer. Le sourire appréciateur sur son visage lui disait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et lui clouait le bec, malgré l'envie pressante de le traiter de pervers.

Il le dépassa, le regardant en coin, s'avançant vers la cavité. La tension qui grandissait entre eux était presque palpable, mais se fit rapidement avaler par l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait aux abords de l'entrée c'en était lourd et inconfortable.

Il sortit de quoi allumer l'une des torches accrochées au mur, s'en saisissant avant d'entrer à la suite de Zoro, la main toujours sur ses sabres. Le tunnel creusé dans la roche était soutenu par des piliers de bois, le sol de terre humide déclinait doucement, soutenu par des planches à espaces réguliers.

Il n'était pas particulièrement claustrophobe, mais l'idée de s'enfoncer indéfiniment sous la terre sans savoir quand il ressortirait ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Sur son passage, il alluma toutes les torches qu'il trouva comme ça, il retrouverait la sortie. Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus l'air devenait lourd et dense.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle taillée grossièrement, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un foyer éteint, entouré de tabourets, d'une grille pour faire cuir la nourriture, de seaux, et de futons vétustes.

Sanji ralluma le feu, faisant reculer les ombres, permettant de mieux discerner les contours de la pièce. De nombreux boyaux partaient de celle-ci, pénétrant plus avant dans la montagne. Les explorer tous prendrait des semaines… Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ça ressemblait là dessous, et il estimait s'être déjà bien assez enfouit sous la montagne.

Se mordillant la lèvre, il réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'accomplir sa tâche tout en gagnant du temps. Sentant le regard d'argent sur sa nuque, il releva la tête : Zoro l'observait, bras croisés, l'expression neutre.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-il avec humeur.

 **_ Je pourrais y aller seul.**

 **_ Et si tu te perds ?**

 **_ Tu me rappelles** , sourit en coin l'esprit.

Sanji eut un rictus et détourna la tête, mains sur les hanches.

 **_ Ça prendrait trop de temps…**

 **_ En attendant que tu trouves une solution plus rapide. J'ai besoin d'action.**

Il se rapprocha de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne, embrassant ses doigts à nouveau, avec délicatesse, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **_ A moins que tu m'en offre ?**

 **_ Va buter du démon** , lâcha Sanji avec un rictus tout en récupérant sa main, son timbre bougon perdant toute crédibilité à cause de ses joues brûlantes.

L'esprit sourit… et lui vola un baiser. Sanji écarquilla les yeux, incapable du moindre geste. Zoro posa une main chaude sous son oreille, caressant sa joue de son pouce, remuant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se reculer, son œil révélant aisément le désir qui l'habitait.

 **_ Plus tard alors** , murmura-t-il, plus comme une promesse qu'une question.

Il s'écarta et prit la direction d'une des galeries, laissant le blond seul, disparaissant dans les profondeurs.

Le désir si longtemps contenu explosa dans ses veines. La frustration s'empara de lui, balayant toute les digues qu'il avait pu ériger. C'était exactement ce qu'il … voulait ce contact, cette peau masculine contre la sienne, ce désir… C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter ! La frustration accumulée au cours des années avait pour résultante Zoro… et son incroyable capacité à lui tourner le sang. Il était mal barré…

Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide autant que possible, et c'était difficile. Très difficile, sous cet œil d'argent ardent. Il se mit à faire les cents pas autour du feu, pour tromper son corps et son esprit. Il devait trouver un moyen de purifier cette mine dans son entièreté, sans avoir à en parcourir toutes les artères, tout en évitant de se chier dessus et de se déconcentrer. Parce que se retrouver sous terre, dans une mine pleine d'esprits malfaisants, c'était pas du tandoori…

Malgré le feu brûlant ardemment non loin de lui, le froid dû à la présence des esprits persistaient, parcourant son corps de chair de poule. Il se frotta les bras vivement, essayant de la chasser. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici le plus vite possible.  
Il se remit à faire les cents pas autour du feu… puis s'assit soudainement en tailleur et se mit à méditer, son sabre en travers des genoux.

S'il ne pouvait pas aller à eux, il fallait qu'ils viennent à lui… Mais c'était dangereux, il ne savait pas combien répondraient à son appel… Il aurait dû demander plus de précision à Aokiji.

Il expira brièvement et allongea sa respiration, fermant les yeux, faisant autant que possible le vide dans son esprit.

 **_ Esprits hantant ses lieux, votre place est ailleurs. Venez à moi, que je vous libère.**

Répétant sa phrase, il l'imagina couler de son corps, se répandant sur la pierre tel de l'eau, glissant dans tous les conduits, transportant son appel. Il répéta sa phrase encore et encore, jusqu'à plonger dans un état second.

Ce fut le contact d'une main froide sur son épaule qui le tira brusquement de sa transe. Il tressaillit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il tourna sa main droite, face vers le ciel.

 **_ Toi qui es venu à moi, sois libéré.**

Il posa sa main sur celle glacée toujours sur son épaule. Le froid tenta de l'envahir, mais sa chaleur purificatrice eut raison de l'esprit, qui se réchauffa, et disparut. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se raidit.

La pièce était entièrement remplie d'esprits de toutes formes, et pas des plus harmonieuses, leur noirceur tenue en respect par les flammes du feu, qui menaçait de s'éteindre. Il déglutit et serra les dents, cherchant à tâtons un morceau de bois à remettre dans le feu. Il le trouva et le mit dans les dernières flammes, priant pour qu'il prenne vite. Saisissant son sabre, il se releva doucement, les yeux toujours ouverts, se forçant à ne pas cligner des yeux.

Les esprits les plus petits et faibles s'approchèrent doucement, flottant au-dessus du sol. D'un lent mouvement de la main, il les fit tous disparaître. Venait ensuite les plus coriaces, ceux qui avaient eu le temps de se nourrir de la peur des hommes. Ceux-là ne se laisseraient pas faire facilement.

Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de tourner sa prière pour qu'ils offrent moins de résistance, l'un des esprits s'élança vers lui, toutes griffes dehors. Il dégaina son sabre sans même y penser, tranchant en deux l'esprit, qui se dispersa en un millier de petites lumières blanches. Il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer le phénomène, les autres se jetant sur lui. Il trancha les esprits à tour de bras, sentant la résistance s'accroître à mesure que les esprits devenaient plus forts.

Quand enfin, il vida la salle du dernier esprit, il était en sueur, et passablement essoufflé, ses bras lui faisaient mal. Il aurait pu appeler Zoro, mais il préférait faire le travail lui-même, et n'avoir recours à lui que s'il était vraiment débordé.

Il se tourna pour remettre une bûche dans le bois, stoppant net son geste en apercevant à l'entrée du tunnel où Zoro avait disparu, une femme, semblable en tout point à ce qu'il avait imaginé lors de la conception de son sabre. Sa crinière de feux ondulait dans son dos, sur un kimono blanc orange et brun mettant très bien en valeur ses formes. Elle était magnifique, bien que ses yeux marrons clairs le fixant sans cligner la rendait un peu glauque…  
Une autre femme apparut, tout aussi belle mais dans un autre registre. De longs cheveux couleur aile de corbeau entouraient un visage plus angulaire, ses yeux bleus lui dévorant le visage. Elle aussi avait de beaux atouts, coincés dans le kimono noir et blanc qu'elle portait.

Quand trois autres femmes apparurent, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, Sanji comprit qu'il était dans la merde. Parce qu'elles correspondaient toutes à ce qu'il avait espéré, et parce que frapper une femme lui était impossible. Zeff lui avait formellement interdit, enfonçant ce précepte au plus profond de son crâne : _**« Si un jour, j'apprends que tu as levé la main sur la gente féminine, je te tue »**_. C'était clair et net.

Leurs apparences magnifiques lui firent presque oublier l'endroit où il se trouvait et leurs natures réelles. Il recula quand elles firent un pas.

 **_ Sanji, nous t'attendions. Pourquoi nous fuis-tu ?** demanda la première, du chagrin dans sa voix envoûtante.

 **_ Nous avons été sage** **s** **en ton absence, récompenses-nous…** fit la seconde, tout en s'approchant, la démarche aguicheuse, distillant son poison dans ses oreilles, lui faisant oublier où et avec qui il se trouvait. Les cinq femmes s'approchèrent, entourant le blond, qui sourit ,gêné.

 **_ Voyons mesdemoiselles, je ne…**

 **_ Prends-nous les unes après les autres…**

 **_ Laisse-nous nous occupe** **r** **de toi...**

 **_ Ta journée a été longue, détends-toi un peu.**

Lorsque la main de la brune s'abattit sur son épaule, un froid glacial s'empara de son corps, le faisant geindre.

 **_ Laisse-nous nous repaître de ton corps, prêtre.**

La douleur monta en un éclair dans son cerveau, dissipant la brume qu'elles y avaient introduit. Il tenta de les repousser, mais à cinq contre un… ses chances de réussite se situaient proche de zéro. Elles se jetèrent sur lui en ricanant, le plaquant durement contre la roche du sol, posant leurs mains glacées sur son corps, aspirant sa chaleur, tétanisant ses muscles. La jeune femme aux cheveux de feux lui sourit, avant d'ouvrir une bouche monstrueuse bardée de canines et de plonger sur son cou. Il lâcha un cri, tentant de ruer pour lui échapper malgré ses muscles paralysés, sa main touchant la garde de son sabre.

Aussitôt, il ressentit la présence de Zoro. Un jet de fumée verte fila du katana, percutant la rousse, qui valsa avant de disparaître, tandis que la fumerolle prenait corps. Les autres femmes poussèrent des cris stridents en reculant précipitamment, retrouvant leurs véritables formes, définitivement moins belles. Sanji se recroquevilla sur lui-même, portant sa main droite à sa plaie, récitant précipitamment une prière de guérison, essoufflé, ne quittant pas des yeux les esprits.

Il lui semblait que Zoro s'était transformé en démon. Les ondulations vertes sombres dans son dos n'y étaient sûrement pas pour rien. Il dégaina deux de ses sabres et fonça droit sur elles, tranchant avec une précision et une rapidité qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu atteindre. Le temps de deux expirations essoufflé, Sanji vit trois monstres partir en milliers de lumières.

La brune fut subitement sur lui, enfonçant ses griffes dans ses bras, essayant de le mordre. Il sursauta violemment et la frappa au visage de la main droite, ruant pour se débarrasser de ses griffes. Elle revint à la charge avant de soudainement s'arrêter, son visage figé dans une expression de surprise, avant que sa tête ne roule sur épaules et ne parte en poussières lumineuses, tout comme son corps.

Sanji déglutit, respirant par la bouche, fixant l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Zoro se précipita sur lui, l'attrapant par les épaules.

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-il, la colère et l'inquiétude mêlée dans sa voix.

 **_ … Quoi ?**

 **_ Tu m'as créé pour protéger et servir ! À quoi je sers si je ne te protège pas !? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé aussi tard !? Tu aurais pu être grièvement blessé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!**

Le blond se raidit sous la diatribe, baissant légèrement la tête, penaud.

 **_ Je … je ne voulais pas t'appeler pour rien, je gérais la situation.**

 **_Gérer ?! Elles t'auraient tué si je n'étais pas revenu aussi vite. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !** Gronda Zoro, arrachant un morceau de tissus du bas du blond pour en faire des bandes.

 **_ Je gérais.**

 **_ Non tu gérais rien du tout ! T'es incapable de frapper une femme, alors en tuer cinq !** Continua-t-il, enroulant le bras blessé avec les bandes, avant d'écarter le tissu de son col pour juger la plaie dans son cou.

Sanji détourna le regard, le laissant terminer son inspection. Il se sentait bête… Zoro avait raison, et il comprenait sa colère. Il avait été stupide. Quand l'esprit termina et se releva pour s'éloigner, il lui prit le poignet, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **_ Je suis désolé… Je voulais faire mes preuves et pensais pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul… Je te prie de m'excuser…**

 **_** **À** **l'avenir, souviens-toi que je suis là pour toi. Tu m'as créé pour ça. Fais en sorte que je remplisse ma fonction,** la colère et la frustration étaient présentes dans la voix de l'esprit, bien que basse. Il écarta son poignet et disparu dans le sabre.

Sanji soupira et se redressa, faisant jouer son bras pour assouplir le bandage. Son cou blessé le lançait. Il posa ses doigts froids dessus et se redressa, remettant sa coiffe en place. Il sortit de ses poches la plaquette de purification et l'accrocha à l'entrée de la grotte. Il mit son visage dans ses mains, le frottant légèrement. Ça n'allait pas… depuis la consécration du sabre, ça n'allait plus… Depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Zoro, tout était partit en vrille.

Cacher son penchant pour les hommes sans en avoir un sous le nez, ça allait. Maintenant qu'il en avait un à sa disposition…

Il remonta le tunnel à grandes enjambées, désirant retrouver le soleil. Une fois sorti, il inspira profondément, plissant les yeux face à la luminosité. Serait-ce si grave s'il acceptait son attirance ? Est-ce que ses amis le traiteraient comme un pestiféré ?

Il retrouva son cheval, défit sa bride et monta en selle, direction la maison et la première auberge avec sources chaudes qu'il croiserait sur le chemin.

 _A suivre…_

 _Note de la bêta : Qui c'est qui veut la suiiiiiiite ? Nan, j'demande, parce que le manque de reviews ces derniers temps est quelque peu … comment dire… Aberrant ? Ouais, ça doit être ça.  
Donc faites part de votre enthousiasme les gens ! Flattez donc un peu l'auteur, c'est son seul salaire après tout ! Et croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de mieux que de savoir que son travail est reconnu ! -hochement de tête vigoureux-  
Et si vous voulez de la motivation, en voilà : J'me garde le tout dernier chapitre, celui tout bien lemoneux pour ma petite personne si vous ne vous bougez pas un poil ! -rire machiavélique-  
Oui, ceci est un odieux chantage. Mais la bêta assume tandis que l'auteur la supplie d'arrêter ses conneries.  
Alors, trois, deux, un … REVIEWEZ !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de la Bêta :** Coucou bande de gens ! Ainari à la frappe, pour vous desservir !

Tout d'abord, un GRAND merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ! Vous m'avez reboosté mon esclave personnel, elle est en forme et grâce à vous, j'vais pouvoir la faire bosser sur PLEIN d'autres choses ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! -sort le fouet-

Herm, nan plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir joué le jeu. Les reviews et les PM sont les seuls moyens pour les auteurs de savoir ce que les gens pensent réellement de leur travail. Donc vraiment, merci d'avoir laissé quelques mots d'encouragement, ça a fait chaud au cœur de ma p'tite Ryu' et au mien par la même occasion ! #procuration

Pour le coup … On penche sur un Volume 2, voir même une suite pour nos deux tourtereaux. On ne sait pas encore exactement, on a tellement de plot bunny qui nous contaminent mutuellement qu'on ne sait pas encore sur quoi on va se lancer après cette fiction. La seule chose certaine, c'est que vous allez vous manger un truc dans pas longtemps !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le mot de l'auteur herself et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Tchuss !

 **Note de l'auteur:** ... Ah c'était ça l'écriture en minuscule au bas du contrat ! J'me disais aussi qu'il y a avait narval sous galet...

Plus sérieusement, un énorme merci ( Lerugamine, Saemoon, oickiline, Michikuni Mayu, little-grumpy, AruBiize, Pauline, Baka marimo, Quoventry, Wado21, LevAo05 et Ninjatome : des bisous sur les deux joues( à défaut de la fesse droite, je ne sais pas comment vous le prendriez... )).

Ça fait beaucoup de bien de voir que les heures que je passe sur l'ordi, à harceler ma Bêta, à me presser le cerveau pour trouver les bonnes tournures et des évènements potables , sont reconnues. Alors MERCI x 1 000 000 !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 3.**

Sanji avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'il était assis en selle, son cheval descendant la route de la montagne. La purification et le combat contre les esprits lui avaient pompé plus de force qu'il ne croyait. Il commençait à voir trouble et ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts, ni ses pieds. Il n'avait même pas la force de tirer sur les rênes pour stopper sa monture. Il eut l'impression de tomber tout en restant fixe et soudain, ce fut le noir total.

Quand il émergea, il eut l'impression qu'une éternité était passée. Il fronça les paupières et leva la main pour les frotter, se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait à cheval, appuyé contre un torse. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit que Zoro était en selle, et le tenait contre lui en amazone, menant la monture vers l'entrée d'un village, alors que le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes.

Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Zoro. Il releva doucement le nez, se trouvant sous sa mâchoire.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda-t-il doucement, encore un peu vaseux.

 **_ Tu es tombé inconscient du cheval** , l'informa durement l'esprit.

 **_ Ah… Désolé…** Il ferma les yeux un instant, affecté par son ton froid. **Où est-ce qu'on est ?**

 **_ On arrive au premier village.**

Et de fait, ils croisèrent les premières habitations, remontant la rue principale animée. Zoro mena leur destrier jusqu'à l'auberge et l'aida à descendre de selle.

 **_ Tu tiens debout ?** Demanda Zoro, son bras le soutenant.

Il le regarda et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête lent, posant sa main sur son biceps. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le lâche… Il était bien dans ses bras. L'autre dû le comprendre car son visage se fit moins dur et il l'attira contre lui et son torse chaud et puissant.

Sanji laissa aller son visage contre son cou un instant, fermant les yeux. Apparemment, tomber dans les choux l'avait ôté de ses doutes. Ou du moins, de sa réticence à l'approcher. Il se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, le remerciant, un peu gêné. L'esprit lui rendit un regard moins sévère, fendillé de compassion.

 **_ L'entrée est juste là, je vais m'occuper du cheval. Évite de faire un nouveau malaise** , lui intima-t-il en haussant un sourcil, avant de s'éloigner.

Sanji eut un demi-sourire moqueur. Évidemment qu'il ne ferait pas un deuxième malaise, pour qui le prenait-il ? Il entra dans l'auberge et fit réservation.

Il se retrouva dans les bains en un temps record, s'étant préalablement restauré. Il était seul dans les sources et pouvait profiter de son bassin dans un calme tout à fait appréciable. Seul le haut de sa tête dépassait de l'eau chaude, pour lui permettre de respirer.

Les bassins de rocs gris étaient décorés de plantes, des pas de pierres menant jusqu'aux vestiaires. Des lanternes apportaient la lumière, réparties çà et là, posées à même le sol, où suspendues à une tige de bambou. La clarté de la lune apparaissait par intermittence, jouant avec les nuages.

Il avait récuré sa crasse, se purifiant de l'atmosphère lourde de la grotte et du toucher des femmes-esprits. Et actuellement, il réfléchissait à un moyen de se faire pardonner auprès de Zoro… Parce que, mine de rien, il s'était attaché à lui, et qu'être en froid lui faisait mal, quelque part dans sa poitrine. Il se mordit les lèvres… avant de sortir sa bouche de l'eau.

 **_ Zoro…**

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Il fit la moue, puis l'appela encore.

 **_ Zoro, ramène ta face de marimo verdâtre, j'ai à te parler.**

Il sentit presque immédiatement sa présence, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

 **_ Qui est-ce que tu traites de marimo ?**

 **_ Toi. Déshabilles-toi et rentres dans le bain. Dépêches.**

Il y eu un silence, puis il l'entendit retirer ses affaires et se glisser dans l'eau, à sa gauche. Il s'humecta les lèvres d'un coup de langue, ne sachant pas exactement par où commencer.

 **_ Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de manifester… mon penchant pour les hommes. Parce que j'ai peur que l'on se moque, ou que l'on m'abandonne, comme un pestifér** **é** **. Je t'ai créé à mon insu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je voulais un esprit féminin, pour me recadrer, et c'est toi qui es apparu. Je… Il me faut un temps d'adaptation je ne peux pas, du jour au lendemain, demander n'importe quoi…**

Zoro l'écoutait attentivement, son œil d'argent posé sur lui, son expression dure disparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

 **_ Tu me demande d'être patient ?**

 **_ … C'est ça. Et compréhensif.**

Le sourire que lui offrit Zoro lui dressa les poils sur les bras.

 **_ D'accord. À une condition.**

Sanji haussa un sourcil, légèrement méfiant.

 **_ Je t'écoute.**

 **_ Que tu me laisse participer activement à ton adaptation.**

Sanji rougit et baissa les yeux, avant d'hocher la tête.

 **_ D'accord…**

Il frissonna quand Zoro posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui relever le visage, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le blond y lu un désir clair, autant charnel que de protection, à son encontre, avant que ses lèvres soient prises l'instant d'après.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, galopant vivement, tandis que des papillons envahissaient son ventre. Il répondit à son baiser maladroitement, se pressant contre lui timidement. Zoro l'attira sur ses genoux, posant chastement ses mains sur ses hanches. Quand Sanji ouvrit les lèvres, il y glissa doucement sa langue, s'attendant à ce qu'il le repousse, ce qui n'arriva pas. Il approfondit alors le baiser tendrement, remontant une main dans son dos sans pouvoir se retenir. Il le désirait si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, et le tenait à distance respectable de son anatomie éveillée.

Sanji, qui avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de l'esprit, les fit monter sous ses oreilles, prenant de l'assurance dans le baiser. Il adorait ça, et ne comprenait pas qu'il est pu s'en priver si longtemps… Son corps réagissait à chaque caresse, chaque mouvement du baiser, dressant sa propre anatomie dans l'eau. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'esprit, ses hanches firent de même vers le corps face à lui, et leurs membres se rencontrèrent. Sanji exhala un gémissement, reculant légèrement la tête. Il pu voir les joues rosies de Zoro et se mordit les lèvres, revenant sur celles de l'âme de sa lame, glissant timidement ses mains sous l'eau.

Celles de Zoro suivirent peu après, prenant celles de Sanji dans les siennes, pour lier leurs sexes entre leurs mains. Sanji rompit le baiser, ayant besoin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et ressentait, mettant son front contre le sien. Ils se masturbèrent mutuellement, s'abreuvant des soupirs de l'autre. Sentir les paumes calleuses de Zoro avoir des gestes aussi doux sur lui transcendait son corps, inondant ses terminaisons de plaisir. L'instant dura une éternité, prenant fin dans un spasme puissant de Sanji, qui souilla l'eau du bain, resserrant ses doigts sur eux. Zoro suivit peu après.

Le blond ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre l'esprit, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher et profiter de sa chaleur.

 **_ On a sali le bain…** murmura-t-il, faisant rire son sabre. Il était un peu tard pour s'en soucier.

Quand l'engourdissement se dissipa, Sanji se leva et rejoint sa chambre, s'endormant immédiatement après que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller.

Il reprit la route au matin et rentra quelques jours plus tard, se présentant au temple, Zoro à son côté. Il fit son rapport à Zeff et reprit son rythme quotidien.  
L'entretien du temple et les quelques fêtes remplissaient ses semaines.

Au début, Zoro sortait du katana pour faire des siestes dans la cour, ou sur la coursive, participant rarement aux tâches « ingrates » de la maison. Mais depuis peu, il les faisait plus souvent, y ayant trouvé le parfait prétexte aux rapprochement avec son Kannushi : frôler ses doigts quand il lui passait quelque chose, caresser ses fesses quand personnes ne regardait _-_ _mais_ _même là, il se faisait engueuler-_ , lui embrasser la nuque quand il s'occupait de faire la nourriture, savourer la rougeur qui ne manquait pas de naître à chaque fois plein de petits rapprochements comme ceux-là.

Jusqu'à ce que le blond lui réponde aussi, lui rendant ses attentions, timidement. Il glissait ses doigts contre les siens, restait un peu trop proche, quémandant des baisers de manière si timide que ça tournait le sang de Zoro à chaque fois, tellement il le trouvait mignon.

Depuis deux jours, c'était le branle bas combat dans le village : ils préparaient un festival, avec stands et feux d'artifices. Tellement que Sanji en avait oublié son sabre à la maison… Zoro sortit sur la coursive après l'avoir cherché dans toute la maison, se grattant la nuque. Le début d'après-midi était déjà bien entamé.

Il était dans la merde. Si encore, il n'y avait pas tous ces stands dans la rue, il aurait pu tenter de retrouver l'auberge, mais là… Son sens de l'orientation l'en empêchait… Il grogna un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il revienne, il voulait le voir. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il rentrait, mangeait et se couchait direct pas moyen d'avoir sa dose de taquineries… Il soupira et se lança dans la foule, prenant la route qui lui semblait mener au temple. Mais qui, évidemment, l'éloigna de son but…

Il tourna en rond dans le village, demandant son chemin, se perdant immédiatement après, jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber, et que la foule se dirige vers une place, pour voir le feu d'artifices. Il suivit le mouvement, se laissant porter. Il y verrait forcément Sanji. Mais il se perdit dans la masse des kimonos colorés. Arrivant sur l'esplanade, il trouva un point légèrement surélevé et posa son regard sur les passants, ressentant la présence de son Kannushi, perdu quelque part là-dedans. Pas qu'il soit désespéré, mais perdre son créateur avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Un poids prenait de la place dans sa poitrine quand il restait longtemps éloigné.

Ça devrait pourtant être facile à repérer, une tignasse blonde, dans la foule brune… Il se gratta la nuque et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il sentait sa présence, mais serait bien incapable de se diriger vers elle, sans se perdre… Il grinça des dents.

Soudain, son œil fut attiré par des cheveux clairs. Sanji s'approchait de lui par la gauche, habillé d'un kimono en camaïeu de bleus et hérons gris. Il se força à rester sur place alors qu'il ne désirait que combler l'éloignement et le serrer contre lui.

 **_ Bonjour,** commença Sanji, avant que Zoro passe un bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre son torse. Le blond cligna des yeux, avant de rougir et de sourire. **On est en public, crétin.**

 **_ Rien à faire.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai manqué ?**

 **_ Ouais.**

La franchise de sa réponse ôta toute envie de se moquer à Sanji, qui passa un bras autour de la taille puissante de l'âme de son sabre, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, se rendant compte que ça lui avait manqué, ses deux derniers jours.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu t'es pas perdu pour venir ?**

 **_ Si,** grinça des dents Zoro. **Tu m'as pas pri** **s** **avec toi, fallait bien que je te trouve tout seul.**

Sanji sourit contre son cou et lui embrassa le creux de l'épaule.

 **_ Excuse-moi, j'ai été pris dans les préparatifs.**

 **_ Je sais…**

Il soupira et lui embrassa la tempe en retour, pour dissiper sa gêne. Il n'aimait pas se montrer aussi… faible. Il avait besoin de Sanji, mais il préférait le montrer en étant sûr de lui, pas en quémandant sa présence comme un enfant.

Ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord pour profiter du feu d'artifices qui commençait, se tenant épaule contre épaule. Sanji finit par passer son bras autour de Zoro, attrapant son kimono, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Zoro le regarda du coin de l'œil, un demi sourire sur le visage.

Quand le feu d'artifices ce termina, Zoro se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Sanji rosit, répondant brièvement à son baiser, avant de reculer la tête.

 **_ On est en public** , gronda-t-il tout bas.

 **_ On rentre alors ?** Proposa l'esprit, un sourire tordu sur le visage.

Sanji soupira et détourna les yeux, les images passant devant ses yeux commençaient à le faire rougir.

 **_ Hum, on rentre.**

Il s'éloigna, prenant le chemin de la maison, Zoro sur ses talons.

Il poussa la porte, le laissant passer, et n'eut pas le temps de la refermer, Zoro passant un bras autour de sa taille, l'embarqua dans la maison plongée dans la pénombre. Il l'emmena à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre, sans se perdre. Il connaissait la maison sur le bout des doigts.

Sanji se mordit les lèvres, se laissant mener. Zoro mit son front contre le sien, posant ses mains sur son obi, lui défaisant doucement. Le blond fit de même pour lui comme il n'avait pas ses sabres à la ceinture, c'était plus pratique.  
L'excitation et l'appréhension courraient vivement dans ses veines, accroissant la perception de son environnement et des caresses de Zoro, qui vint lentement chercher ses lèvres, yeux mi-clos, les happant paresseusement, tout en faisant glisser son kimono sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner.

L'esprit laissa courir ses mains nonchalamment sur la peau pâle, effleurant son derme du bout des doigts, remontant le long de ses bras, descendant sur ses côtes, le sentant se contracter légèrement aux endroits qui le chatouillaient. Il délaissa ses lèvres, s'attaquant à la peau tendre de son cou, descendant au creux de celui-ci, l'envahissant de baisers, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre ses lèvres et ses doigts.

Le souffle lourd, Sanji se mordit les lèvres, étouffant sa voix, les yeux ayant du mal à rester ouverts, ses doigts perdus dans le kimono de Zoro, qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas retiré. Pourtant, il voulait les voir, sa peau basanée, et ses muscles galbés. Il glissa ses mains sur son torse, plongeant lentement sous le tissu pour le faire glisser, et profiter pleinement de sa peau chaude et ferme.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux en fundoshi, noir pour Zoro, et bleu marine pour Sanji, un beau renflement présent dans chaque. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, cillant sous l'œil d'argent de l'esprit, qui lui embrassa la joue, gardant ses lèvres près de lui.

 **_ Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête là, dis-le.**

Sanji secoua faiblement la tête.

 **_ Nan, je… j'aimerais aller jusqu'au bout cette fois…**

Zoro sourit et lui embrassa à nouveau la joue, coulant ses doigts sur le sous-vêtement pour le délier, libérant l'anatomie de son Kannushi, qui rougit ostensiblement. Même dans la pénombre, il pouvait le voir. Il prit doucement ses mains et les guida sur son propre fundoshi, pour qu'il le fasse à son tour. Il le sentait fébrile et pas très assuré, malgré l'envie qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

Une fois tout les deux nus, Zoro le pressa doucement vers le futon pour l'y allonger, le surplombant sans l'écraser, observant son corps offert et l'expression à la fois fascinée et terrifiée du blond.

 **_ Eh… ça va aller** , lui murmura l'esprit, venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. **Détends-toi. Si c'est trop, j'arrête.**

 **_ Ça va, ça va …** tenta de le rassurer le blond, posant une main sur sa joue. **Continue… j'ai confiance en toi.**

Zoro eut un sourire tendre et lui embrassa le front, avant d'envahir tout son corps de baisers et de caresses, retrouvant ses zones sensibles, les agaçant malicieusement. Il descendit sur son torse, se rapprochant de la ligne de poils blonds et de son sexe, embrassant le creux de sa cuisse, le faisant se cambrer et gémir. Ses doigts se glissèrent doucement jusqu'à son intimité pour le préparer au mieux, assouplissant sa chair tandis que sa bouche s'occupait à détourner son attention.

Sanji ferma les yeux, sa tête partant en arrière. La sensation était étrange, inhabituelle. Il expira par la bouche, se doutant que ça ferait mal et qu'il devait se détendre un maximum. Il perdit ses doigts dans les mèches de Zoro, attentif à ce qu'il lui faisait, se départissant de la sensation étrange, qui devint peu à peu agréable. Soudain son corps fut traversé d'un éclair de plaisir, plus vif et éphémère que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre… Un deuxième suivit alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Zoro bouger en lui. Il se tortilla, cherchant ressentir cette chose encore une fois, mais Zoro ne fut pas de cet avis, retirant ses doigts, le faisant grogner d'inconfort.

 **_ Qu'est-c** **e** **que tu fais ?** Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, relevant la tête, pour le voir revenir sur lui, le surplombant de nouveau, s'installant entre ses jambes.

 **_ Je change** , lui répondit-il contre ses lèvres, le pénétrant avec une infinie précaution.

Sanji se crispa, inspirant soudainement et bloquant son souffle, fermant fort les yeux. L'écartement des chairs et la sensation de brûlure lui firent serrer les dents, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne deviennent qu'une impression en fond, laissant place au plaisir, de plus en plus brut et distinct, sous les doux déhanchements de Zoro.

Sanji se mit à bouger maladroitement, pour répondre à ses mouvements, offrant plus de profondeur à Zoro, qui gagna en rythme. L'étroitesse de son Kannushi le rendait dingue. Il se mordit les lèvres, retenant ses hanches pour ne pas le brusquer et le pilonner comme il en avait envie. Pour une première fois, il fallait y aller… doucement.

Il se pencha, son torse entrant en contact avec le sien à chaque inspiration, ramenant ses genoux et les écartant pour le rapprocher de lui, se soutenant avec ses avants-bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou en sueur du blond, qui gémissait à n'en plus finir, ses doigts crispés sur son dos. Il ralentit la cadence, le faisant geindre, intensifiant ses allers et retours.

Sanji n'était plus que sensations. Le corps lourd de Zoro sur lui, le futon chaud dans son dos, le bruit de leurs respirations, de la peau qui claque, et des grillons. Rien d'autre. Il embrassa le cou de l'esprit, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, sentant le plaisir approcher sa limite.

L'éclair vif de jouissance refit son apparition, plus puissant encore, lui tirant un cri qu'il ne pu retenir, se contractant autour de Zoro, qui grogna. Il était au bord du gouffre… et chuta. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir qu'il rendit les armes, de longs jets de sperme chaud maculèrent les cuisses de son Kannushi, grondant de satisfaction.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il remarqua le sexe toujours érigé du blond, étendu sur le dos. Il se pencha et embrassa sa verge. Ce simple geste déclencha le reste. Sanji se tendit, maculant son ventre. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Zoro avait quitté le futon, jusqu'à ce qu'un linge humide vienne lui essuyer le ventre. Il le laissa faire, se remettant doucement de son orgasme.

Quand il eut terminé, il tendit les bras vers lui, quémandant un câlin. Zoro sourit doucement et se glissa dans ses bras, roulant sur le côté pour le prendre sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Sanji l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, avant de glisser sa tête au creux de son cou, soufflant un « merci », avant de s'endormit profondément.

Finalement, vaincre ses démons avaient quelque chose de pleinement satisfaisant.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
